


The Woman of the Sea

by LadyRosalune



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalune/pseuds/LadyRosalune
Summary: What's it like to fall in love and never see her again? To say goodbye but always have her there, just out of reach? A one-shot about Tamaki and the love he never really got to have. My personal OTP for Tamaki Suoh.
Kudos: 5





	The Woman of the Sea

_“Tamaki?” The woman’s melodic voice drifted on the sea breeze to a handsome blonde man with violet eyes who was looking out over the moonlit Caribbean. It was late, but he wasn’t surprised she was awake. After all, she was always awake when he was._

_When he felt her hand on his shoulder, Tamaki finally spoke. “Doesn’t the sea look beautiful tonight? It looks. . .”His voice broke._

_“It looks just as it did the day I came to you.” The woman finished sadly. She slowly turned Tamaki around so that he was looking into her turquoise eyes. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with her gentle waves of golden hair and flawless body, but that wasn’t what had drawn him to her. Despite her beauty, she seemed trapped and lonely. In her, Tamaki saw a glimpse, both of his mother and also of himself back in middle school before he’d left France for Japan. He recognized the melancholy of having people see only part of you. But unlike the others, he saw the pain behind the jewel eyes._

_Never in his life had Tamaki been able to turn his back on anyone in need, and so he’d fallen in love with her, not with the vision of perfect beauty, but with the broken soul who lived within._

_“You can’t come with me, can you?” Tamaki sighed, his voice belying his knowledge of the answer. Without speaking she stared out over the ocean, unable to meet his eyes. Now that his vacation was up, Tamaki was going home to Japan. He would never see her again. Although they’d been together for three weeks here in this paradise, there would always be an insurmountable barrier between them._

_“Tamaki, please don’t be sad,” She finally said. It seemed as though she was speaking just as much to herself as to him. “I love you dearly. You have meant more to me than any man I’ve met in my long years in this world. I’ve seen generations rise and fall like the unfailing waves of the sea, but you are different.” She turned towards him again, and a faint golden glow surrounded her as she placed a hand on his face. “Although this is goodbye, know that I’ll always be watching and remembering. I love you.” Her words were softer now, but the glow was still growing brighter._

_“And I love you,_ Ma Chère _,” Tamaki replied, his voice catching in his throat._

_She kissed him gently, tenderly, and his eyes closed. “Goodbye.” It was hardly more than a whisper. When Tamaki opened his eyes, he was alone._

_“Goodbye, my goddess.” Tears began to flow down his face as Tamaki tried to hold her image in his mind._

“Daddy?” The voice was so similar. Tamaki’s eyes blinked open, taking in the view of a young boy. He looked about eight and it was already evident that he would look just like Tamaki. That is, except for his eyes. The child’s eyes were blue, but didn’t possess the purple tint of his father’s. His eyes were turquoise, the color of the sea who had borne them. 

Tamaki smiled and pulled the boy to his lap. “Come here, Minori. Did you have fun playing with those devilish twins?”

Minori laughed and recounted all the adventures he’d been on with Hikaru’s twin boys. Tamaki wasn’t really listening though. Instead he was still thinking of the last time he’d seen the child’s mother. Although she was gone, she’d left him with a precious son, a living token of her love. 

“Daddy,” Minori huffed, his face wrinkling into a pout. “You’re not listening to my story.” Tamaki apologized quickly as his son continued. “So then we went to play in the water, but the sea was strong. I slipped and couldn’t see, but then a pretty lady with yellow hair picked me up and carried me to where I could stand.”

Tamaki started. “Well, I’m glad you’re safe. She was very nice, wasn’t she?” He forced a smile, not hearing Minori babble on. Slowly he stood, carrying Minori to the window. From where he stood, Tamaki could clearly see the ocean and the sliver of beach where his son had been playing. Tamaki loved the ocean. Even before Minori came to him, Tamaki had been loath to live anywhere he couldn’t see the sea. Now, however, it wasn’t the water that drew his gaze. Standing a bit apart from the small clusters of people enjoying the last of the summer day was a solitary figure. Even from that distance, Tamaki recognized her. He saw her raise a hand, a small, sad waive, before walking back into the surf. 

Tamaki sighed. Perhaps someday he’d be able to fall in love again. The thought made him laugh. After all, how could he learn to love an ordinary woman when he’d held love incarnate in his arms? She had taken his heart with her that day when she left. The former Host Club King had finally met his match. 

He turned away from the window, set Minori down, and hurriedly wiped away the tears he hadn’t meant to shed. As she stood in the shallows, the Goddess of Love wiped away her own tears before silently slipping back beneath the waves.


End file.
